The present invention relates to an improvement in a fly reel, in which a clutch operates in a direction paying out a fishing line to allow an adjustable braking power to operate on a spool, and where the clutch is disengaged in the direction winding the fishing line, so as to make it possible to turn the spool with light force.
Since the brake is adjustably supported on a frame, a brake wheel and spool are coaxially and rotatably supported, and a ratched mechanism which comprises a pawl and ratchet wheel is interposed between the spool and the brake wheel in accordance with conventional fly reel constructions. A clicking sound due to the collision of the pawl and the teeth of the ratchet wheel is always developed in rotation in the winding direction of the spool. Hence, the conventional structure was not suitable for persons who dislike the ratchet noise. In fly fishing, however, there are also many people who desire this sound to be developed in rotation in the payout direction of the spool, which desire has not been satisfied. In addition, there are persons whose right hands are more skillful than their lefts and vice versa. Depending upon whether the right or left hand is more adept, different structures are desired. Further, in prior constructions, it was impossible to switch between such different structures using common parts.